


Phoebe's Wrong Turn

by TimedWatcher



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Helga should have been more specific...
Kudos: 12





	Phoebe's Wrong Turn

"Statistically speaking, I would make it home in record time if I cut through this alley." Phoebe said adjusting her glasses staring down at her potential short cut.

Helga scoffed at this. "Miss goody two shoes needs to set the record on being the lamest kid in history." She mocked. "Why do you need to be home so early anyway?"

As if unperturbed by anything Helga said, Phoebe continued. "My mother needs help setting up for a family gathering we're having. I would hope to get it all done early enough so I won't have anything to worry about this week."

Helga shrugged her shoulders. "Well I was hoping we'd get some time at the arcade, momma's girl, but whatever."

Phoebe was shocked at Helga's almost non reaction to this. "Wait. You're not mad?"

"Do you know where we are? It's your funereal Pheebs." She cackled to herself as she walked away.

Phoebe looked back into the alley. It was a little spooky, with the boarded up windows and general disarray of trash ranging from bottles to cardboard strewn about. However there probably wasn't anything seriously wrong with going down here. She'd just have to watch her step with her dress shoes though.

There was plenty of trepidation in her heart as her heels clicked and clacked the hard street. This was all unfamiliar territory and questioned why she had never gone down here anyway and wondered if it was always like this.

There was a crash. She jerked around and saw a cat pop out of the trash as the can tumbled down and the feline screeched out of the alley. Her pace slightly quickened and her shoes clicks got faster and louder.

When she heard something squeak, she turned the corner and darted fast. Her vision focused on what was behind her. Maybe a giant rat or something? She had no idea but she wanted no part of it. That's when she ran head long into something...

Someone.

"Hey lookie what we got here." Phoebe looked up as she readjusted her glasses. There was a man in a leather jacket and a very open button up shirt. Much taller than her of course. They were all much bigger. He had blonde hair and a scruffy face that seemed to accentuate his pointy chin. Behind him were two other fellows who weren't exactly happy to see her either. One was in a yellowed and worn tank top and another was in a jersey of some sports team she didn't recognize.

"I'm terribly sorry sirs. I'm just in a hurry to get home." There seemed to be raised lips and exchanged glances between the three. Phoebe barely took notice of course.

"That's fine and dandy little miss. The problem is that you just interrupted a little get together between me and the boys." The clear leader of the three said. His words drenched in faux annoyance.

"I'm not sure I understand. I can only offer condolences for my social faux pas." Phoebe remained wide eyed in her ignorance of the situation. They seemed to relish in it.

"I think you owe us a little somethin'." The leather jacketted leader stated. His underlings verbally agreed. 

Phoebe suddenly regretted going down this way. "I'm sorry I don't really have anything on me to compensate you... I have a bit of my left over lunch." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. The blonde snatched it and tossed it behind him to his boys who had proceeded to rip it open in a split. "So does that as they say... square us?"

"Nah."

Phoebe was at a loss for a structured sentence. "But... I... you..."

"Consider it one part of a down payment."

Phoebe couldn't believe he was serious. She clasped her hands together and raised them to him. "Oh please please just tell me what I have to do to be on my way."

The blonde ran his fingers through his chin hair while standing in an off crook pose with a raised eye brow as he stared off somewhere.

"Lift up that sweater of yours."

Phoebe's eyes blinked rapidly. "Do... what?"

"You heard me. Then we're done here."

Phoebe froze and couldn't respond. Her hands shook as her hands crept down to the edge of her sweater. Was she really going to do this? There had to be a better way. She considered her situation for a second and realised it would probably be better to comply with their demands. She grabbed the opening of the sweater, where the sweater ended and her legs began. Their eyes beamed in excitement. Even though it killed her to do it, she mustered whatever she had within herself and did it, like ripping off an old band aid, quick and painless.

That didn't please them though.

"Hey hey hey little lady. You said you'd lift up that sweater of yours." The blonde sounded miffed. His boys weren't too pleased either and were jeering and booing.

"I-I did it." She did. She did it. What more did they want?

"You went a little too fast girlie." His voice darkened when he started again. "That was a peep. We want a show. This time. Take the sweater off."

She gulped. Not at what he said, but how he said it.

One last time. On her way she'll be.

This time she was hoping it wouldn't be as bad. She did it once. How bad could it be the second time?

Their leering eyes, more intent upon her as she attempted it once again. It proved to make it more challenging than the last. 

Inch by inch, her clothing revealed more of her body, and as more of her body was revealed, the more they regaled her with hoots and hollering. As she stretched her sweater upwards, her vision of the goons dissipated. She was safe behind this artificial wall and the hurtle of their gaze faded. It didn't relax her. Not by a long shot. Her heart was racing. It just made it easier.

"She's got a real cute body for sure though." Not the blonde that said it. She could tell instantly. Their hoots and hollering had seemed to calm down and whispering began. They weren't exactly covert with it. Some of it, dare she admit it, made her blush. She was rather underdeveloped. Not even mosquito bites. Smaller than "petite" would be the best way to describe her. She didn't exercise much besides her mind. The only bit of flab she had was on her arms.

A hint of cold air hit her and it almost gave her the shivers. She never wore much. Just a really big sweater and her... underwear. It's not like Hillwood was known for its warm weather. A day like today was a reminder of that. Not to mention being in this position made her seriously consider in investing in pants.

"Lift up that sweater just a bit higher." Another demand? She'd take it. It was even less painful than some of the "forced requests" she got from Helga.

"Should we do it?"

"Yeah I think so."

Although Phoebe had a slight muffling from the sweater, they were still audible to her and acted like she couldn't hear them. Before she could react, she was swallowed up.

=====================

A hand binded her arms. Two other hands had her by the ankles. There was an opening of a door. Shuffling, then a slam. Then several smashes. As weightlessly as she was picked up, she was as easily tossed. Phoebe landed hard. She could feel the cold harsh cement send chills throughout her body. She was almost thankful she had her face buried into the sweater.

However, like a masked burglar, she felt a tug and tried her best to angle herself so her head and arms came out without much trouble. She still almost banged the back of her head against the hard floor. When she angled her head up, she was almost frightened with what she saw. They were the same three men that were out there with her... yet their expressions... their eyes... maybe it was the poor lighting in here which only consisted of dull rays of light coming in through twin windows, but it made it seem like they were completely different people.

"I did exactly what you asked!" Her panic was all over her voice.

"Yeah that's great. What have you done for me lately?" The pointy chinned blonde replied matter of factly.

"You said you'd let me go!" Her voice jumped an octave along with her desperation.

He sniggered with a cocked eyebrow. "And you believed me?"

Phoebe felt nothing inside of herself. Her mind and essence froze. Yet her body still moved and reacted. Her body somehow was able to flip. Her knees and hands scampered against the cold unforgiving cement. There was no exit. Only a wall. Yet her body was beyond thinking at this point. Before she was able to raise herself, she heard a slight whomp of something meaty and out of nowhere was hooked and anchored down. She let out a scream as she turned to see what it was. Meeting her with an exhaled guffaw, it exposed what little teeth he had, which the remaining few were crooked and yellowed. Much like his tank top. 

Phoebe yelled out in dismay with several exclaimed no's as she was dragged back to them without remorse. Her fingernails scraped as she tried one last ditch attempt to be away from them.

The goober with the empty mouth glomped his lips on top of Phoebe's face. It could be compared to an under the boat bottom feeder with a giant suction opening for a mouth. His drool and mouth seemed to get everywhere. The only place he didn't venture was in her eyes, where her glasses resided. She still kept her eyes closed in an attempt to hide away from her hairy attacker.

Her nipples were next on his menu. Sliding his tongue down her chin and her tiny neck, the non existant chest of hers couldn't hide her very visible brown nipples. Phoebe didn't know much about what they did or what they were for, yet it seemed to bring her much more pain than anything that's probably happened today. The one thing she did know was that some nipples could be pointy... hers weren't. Phoebe was sure she wasn't born wrong. That they were just inside. Waiting for them to puff and bloom when she "blossomed" one day. Yet it felt like he could do that very same thing without her hitting that peak.

When it felt like Phoebe was going to go bonkers from the way he was sucking on her chest, he moved down once again. Sloppily, he traced his tongue and mouth. Sucking, tasting and licking randomly wherever he pleased. He reached the one place she dare not dream of even any of the boys her age going. Her underwear may as well be a dish rag holding back the barbarians at her gate. Phoebe hesitantly lifted her head up to see what was about to take place.

That's when his mouth found the point

Phoebe's head shot up, her mouth hung gaping as she felt something absolutely perplexing rush through her. An unknown feeling unlike which she had never experienced and judging from the way it felt, didn't want to feel it. 

He had become an absolute pig. Slurping and voiping his mouth against her cotton white panties. It disgusted her and sent explosive tingles throughout her body, but she just couldn't look away. 

"Enough already." Finally, Phoebe thought. It was going to be over. "You've had your fun. It's our turn."

Phoebe had felt gutted. Not because of what the blonde had said, but when toothless seemed to obey and had pulled his face away from her. His face was completely damp as he raised himself from her. His face unreadable. He was clearly slow. 

In a strange moment for her, a hand of hers reached towards him, violently shaking. What she intended to do with it, she had no idea. It seemed like nobody noticed. He got up and pulled back away from her. Her cotton panties clung tightly to her, exposing an indent of her young cunt. She could still feel him on her. The two others stepped forward.

"Well pick her up, man." Blondie told the jersey wearing one. Number 34, blue trim. He complied of course and she was squeezed between two gigantic hands and lifted with ease. There was a soiled looking mattress off to the corner, not rammed against the wall, just close enough to create a crevice. She was dropped unceremoniously on top of it, the fall onto her back knocking the wind out of her.

Blondie moved from her eyesight and the one in the jersey entered it.

"What the... what did you do?" The one in the jersey replied with a "what" and looked over her to see something. An exasperated expletive escaped his mouth.

"Be careful where you drop the goods next time you moron. What if you dropped her on it?" Phoebe was curious. Dropped on what? Her hand reached to her side and she quickly flew it past her face.

Blood.

Phoebe hadn't realised she had been dropped near enough to a crooked looking spring that it cut the side of her. It was apparently quick and painless. Unlike all of this.

"Here I got an idea. Hold her for a second." The jersey devils big hands fell on top of her back. What had they planned now?

The blonde ones hands fell on to what could barely be called her "but". All four fingers seemed to slip past the elastics, and Phoebe felt it like a million wedgies in one pull. Was he gonna strip her already? Why did she need to be held for this?

Oh. That's why.

He proceeded to curl his fingers into a grip on it, and almost without much effort, ripped the cotton panties off her.

That was it. She was fully exposed; her small legs pointing up in the air. It didn't feel any different than before. It was still a terrible situation in clothes or without, just a little colder.

She felt a slight push against her wound. The pain of it she actually felt for the first time. She couldn't appreciate him closing one wound. He was about to open several new ones.

"Alright. Now for the fun stuff." She heard unzipping behind her and she saw the one in front clasp at his genital area. Phoebe knew she was in a precarious position and didn't know what to do.

"Please stop... please." Her begging words seemed to go over their heads.

Jersey fished himself out his junk, as he had been wanting to get a piece of this for awhile. Seeing the top of his dickhead covered with precum, he decided to get into her right this second. 

Staring at her behind, there wasn't much there. Just that nice little asshole of hers and her tight slitted pussy. Without that thing between her legs, it would be almost hard to tell her apart from a boy. He had never done it with an asian girl before - especially not one in her age range. Drumming his cock against that light brown skin of her entrance, aiming down his sights like he had a pool cue, he pushed.

Phoebe's eyes bulged as she felt him press harder and harder, before eventually breaking through her barrier. Her eyes winced, filling with water. She went to scream, but nothing left her mouth; trapped in her throat. He banged against her pussylips, but not in the good way. He continuously rammed against her tiny pelvis and narrow hips, pushing her towards the wall, pulling back, then pushing forward again, getting ever closer to hitting it.

"Move her over." The cock inside her stopped thrusting. He rolled over with her, and now he was on his back and she was on top. The hands that had been holding her thighs then moved to her ass cheeks, and split her completely down the middle. Before Phoebe could be even curious of the meaning, another cockhead found its path, this time, towards her backdoor.

He placed the tip of his prick near her tiny little, dime sized, cinnamon brown colored asshole. He wondered if it was even gonna go in, and if it was, it was gonna hurt her real bad. Usually the girls they went after were old enough and they didn't need to worry about this. He tapped her side. "Hey girlie. I need you to act like you're gonna go to the bathroom." 

Phoebe wasn't sure what he meant.

She wish she did as her pierced her bum with straining movements, before he slapped his hands onto her shoulders and began stuffing it in her ass. At first she wasn't sure what was more painful, the intrusion or the way he curved her back as he took her. A red hot burning sensation filled her senses as both cocks hit her depths in tandem, or found misplaced rhythm, one cock going in, then the other going out.

"HRNGH ME NEXT!" The foundation they were on shook as he clomped his way over to her, his pants already down. It reminded her of knotted wood. It looked way too big for her, as she seemingly on instinct opened her mouth to measure it, but he slapped the sides of her face wide and pushed it down her throat, which made her sputter and spit, progressively choking more as she got closer and closer to his curly hairs.

"Hey, lay off." Oh thank goodness!   
  
Phoebe second guessed that thought, as she couldn't believe she was internally thanking the man currently sodomizing her.

"SORRY." He did truly sound apologetic in his own stupid way, but he did as told, bursting out of her mouth like a whale in water as she gasped for air. He prodded it forwards to her, the thing sloppy with her spit, and she got the message. Her fingers tentative and unable to fully grasp its circumference, she kissed the head and began to lick it, which had him making noises similar to that of a dog or a seal as Phoebe polished his large knob with childish inexperience. As she mouthed a gape to maybe take in more, he took advantage and with total abandon, he began humping her face.

Each of them fought for her, their hands all over her body, pumping and pulling; the moron in particular, whose hands were yanking on her hair, was surprisingly the thing that hurt her most in that moment. She wondered if it was ever going to end, or if she was going to be stuck eternally as their living sex doll, and that's when she heard them. """I'm cumming!""" Was communicated in sets of three individual tones grunted out by all three. Phoebe took a full on firing squad of semen, her cheek filling to burst, her anal cavity flooding to capacity, and her cunny being planted to the hilt with seed.

The china doll slipped from their hands, but didn't break. As she landed like discarded trash, her gaping anus burped out the leaders cum, spraying some of it across the bed and her leg, attaching itself to her and staining the surface even further. It wasn't long till her now loose looking pussy began leaking from her now broken cherry, in more of a slow motion lava flow. Phoebe didn't look sad, she kinda looked dumbfounded as white protein slipped from the corner of her lips and down her chin; her tongue mashing around the greasy feeling substance. 

The bed was lumpy and not the least bit comfy, but as she laid there feeling gross, covered in this white cream, she drifted off more and more. As Phoebe's blinks began to get slower, she heard one last thing. "Hey, did we just get her pregnant?"

=====================

Phoebe stared down the alleyway from yesterday.

"Pheebs, you've been acting weird all day. What's the deal?"

Was it that obvious? "Oh. W-w-what makes you say that Helga?"

"You got a face of one of them hoity toity, empty headed girls who always thinks they're in looooove." Helga faked the look, fluttering her eyes, before returning to her usual angry browed face. "Well don't let me stop ya." Helga once again brushed her off, which Phoebe was thankful for. With Helga gone, that just made things easier for her, with not having to make up an excuse that could satisfy her.

Phoebe didn't smile much, but you could see the anticipation on her face -- but what you couldn't see were the juices from her nethers that had already soaked her underwear. Throughout the day, she even had to use tissues to clean up her thighs.

She could hardly wait.


End file.
